Be Strong Hinata!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: NaruxHina. Hinata is facing Neji in the Chunin exam prelims when...
1. Don't Give Up!

It was Hinata's match in the Chunin exam preliminaries. She was facing Neji her cousin the Hyuuga genius and the poor girl was _barely _holding her own. She had managed to block all of his strikes, but very few of her own were hitting him, and she was tiring.

Neji ducked puncj and then delivered a vicious uppercut to the girl. She staggered back gasping for breath. Neji sneered at his cousin. "Give up Hinata, you will _never _be able to beat me. After all, you are nothing but a failure." Hinata hung her head_. 'He's right, Im too weak and useless to do anything..._' suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts "HINATA! DON'T LISTEN TO THAT PRICK!" Her head snappedup "N-N-Naruto-Kun?"

"YOU CAN DO IT HINATA! YOU SAID YOU'D WIN AND YOU NEVER GO BACK ON YOUR WORD! THAT'S YOUR NINDO! NOW KICK HIS ASS!"Hinata smiled _'Naruto-kun... he's cheering for me! He believes in me!' _Then Neji spoke. "You're one to talk Naruto! You were dead last in the academy and you are the weakest genin I've ever seen! The only reason you beat Kiba is because you got _very _lucky!"

Neji continued his rant, not noticing that his shy cousin was glaring daggers and him, and boy was she PISSED! "Naruto I think that you are a disgrace to all ninja and I say that-suddenly he felt Hinata's chakra go through the roof.

He turned around to see a very, very, VEEEERY angry Hinata coming right at him with a Kunai drawn.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEJIIIIIIIIIII!" She shrieked and disapeared and reapeared in his blind spot. She tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around... just in time to see aher drive the Kunai right into his left eye.

He howled in pain as she dug it in. "MY EYE! YOU BITCH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! MY EYE IS BLIIIIIIIND!" Hinata shrieked back at him. "No one insults Naruto-kun like that and gets to live! ESPECIALLY NOT YOU!" Then she got into a stacne that was _very _familiar to Neji. But even though he was now blind in his left eye, the stupid Hyuuga boy just didn't know when to shut his trap.

"That won't work Hinata, you are far too weak to attempt that move." This stupid taunt only made her angrier an dher hands blazed with chakra. "8 TRIGRAMS: 64 PALMS!" She blurred forward and was on Njei in an instant. "2 PALM! 4 PALM! 8 PALM! 16 PALM!" Now Neji was worried. _'How can this be?! She's hitting all of my chakra points perfectly!' _

Naruto continued to cheer her on "YES! GO FOR IT HINATA! FINISH HIM OFF!" Hinat struck once again. "32 PALM! 64 PALM!" With the last hit she blew Neji inot the wall.

But he was still standing. Full of rage and malice towards him, Hinata stormed over to her cousin and stood in front of him. She put as much chakra into her foot as she could and them rammed her foot into his groin.

Neji dropped like asack of potatoes. Hayate coughed _'Whoa! She's quite the fighter when she gets angry!' _Then he proudly declared: "Winner: Hinata Hyuuga!" Naruto was ecstatic and Hinata was grinning like an idiot. As she walked up the steps , she suddenly found herself grabbed by Naruto as the blonde teen swung her around in the air.

"Allright Hinata! You were AMAZING! You kicked his ASS!" They both laughed when suddenly much to Hinata's surprise Naruto actually became_... nervous_. "Hey Hinata, I..uh... welll. Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketogooutonadatewitheme!" He blurted out and then he turned beet red.

Hinata smiled and thanked God for her newfound confidence. "Naruto are you asking me out because you like me?" The blonde genin if at all possible turned an even darker shade of red. Then Hinata was right in front of him and her face was _very _close to his. "Well Naruto do you like me?" she murmured, praying that he would say yes.

"Yes." He murmured "What? You have to speak up I can't hear you..."He threw his head back shouted at the top of his lungs "I SAID YES! I LIKE YOU!" Then he noticed that EVERYONE was staring at him after his little outburst.

Hinata pulled his head down to meet her own. "Well then Naruto-kun, here is your answer." And with that the once shy Hinata Hyuuga kissed the boy that she loved.


	2. Confidence

**kay I'm back! You all seemed to want me to continue this... SO I SHALL!**

As soon as Hinata kissed him, Naruto pratically melted right then and there. _'Sweet! She likes me too! This is AWESOME!' _

Hinata broke the kiss and smiled at him, brimming with newfound confidence. "How was that Naruto-kun?"

Naruto soon regained his personality. "AWESOME!" he shouted before _he_ surprised Hinata by grabbing her hand. "Gee Hinata, I never knew that you were so confident!"

"Neither did I Naruto-kun."

She shrugged happily. "I guess when you cheered me on, I became more sure of myself."

They watched the rest of the matches, holding hands the entire time.

--

(Chunin exams)

Naruto was about to face Hinata in the semi-finals when the invasion began.

Gaara was going on a rampage. They both looked at each other and nodded. T

hen they took off after Gaara.

--

(Naruto's battle with Gaara)

Gaara had just pinned Hinata against a tree with his sand.

A maddened expression was upon his face as he let loose a psychotic laugh.

"WHAT NOW UZUMAKI?!"

Naruto didn't answer, his head hung low, his hands trembling into fists.

Gaara laughed again. "IF YOU DON'T COME AT ME, SHE'LL DIE!"

Naruto turned to face him, eyes glowing red, dark and slitted.

"Teme." he hissed...

--

(One painful hour for Gaara later)

Naruto roared forward, and grabbing Gaara roughly by the neck, pinned the red head and slammed him into the ground.

Then he channeled all of his chakra into his hand, turning it an eery crimson, lighting the forest red with its horride glow.

"Gaara, if you do not give up right now, I will kill you."

His expression hardened as Gaara attempted to rise.

Pain exploded in the redheads shoulder, and he dropped to the ground, blood leaking forth from it.

"Yield."

Gaara nodded and reverted to his normal form "Know this Gaara, true power comes from protecting those who are precious to you."

He then turned, to walk away, calling out over his back.

"That is why you lost here today."

(Hokage's funeral)

They both cried together as the wathced the man that had been like a grandfather to them, was laid into the ground.

--

Naruto looked up at Hinata, and finally popped the question.

"Hinata, will you marry me?"

Her face flushed a deep crimson, the room beginning to sway before her eyes.

She was going to faint.

But before she did, she shouted one word, at the top of her lungs.

"YES!"

--

**6 years later...After Chunin exams AND after Sasuk-teme leaves, and during shipuuden**

"Whoa!" Shouted Naruto as he ducked a jyuuken from Hinata, her palm strike whizzing over his head . "Are ya tryin to kill me?!" He grabbed her hands and smirked, as he got behind her.

But Hinata surprised him once again with a smirk of her own. _'Uh-oh! I know that smirk!' _

Hinata suddenly twisted round in his hold, abruptly leaning forward and kissing him, sliding her tongue into his mouth.

The effect was instant.

_'Agh! Every time I think that I've got her beat, she does this! _

Then he shrugged to himself, as an idea popped into his head. '_Oh well I'm not complaining!'_

After five minutes they broke the kiss and Hinata saw Naruto's evil grin as she pulled away.

Instantly she paled. "Naruto! Don't even think about it!"

He smiled at her and for a second she let her guard down.

That cost her oh so dearly. "Oh I'm not _thinking _about it Hinata-chan... I'M DOING IT!" With that he tackled her to the ground and he began to tickle her mercilessly as they rolled around, tears of mirth soon streaming from her eyes.

Hinata squealed with laughter. "Naruto-kun, stop! I give! I give!"

At last, he finally stopped torturing her and just then the two teens stopped rolling as well. Hinata ended up on top of Naruto and they both grinned as they both remembered the first time this had happened.

It seemed to be so long ago...

(flashback)

_Naruto was running to Iruka's house to show him a jutsu that he had just made. (Any guesses anyone?) He ran around the corner... right into Hinata._

_ They both collided head first and fell to the ground. When Hinata opened her eyes, she saw that Naruto... was on top of her! Blushing madly, she apologized and ran off..._

_ Leaving a dazed blonde in her wake._

_(end flashback)_

She smiled warmly no longer as shy, having gained her confidence long ago.

"Well Naruto-kun, it looks like _I'm _on top this time." That being said, she lowered herself onto her boyfriend and kissed him once more, her moist lips soft and wet against his dry and cracked ones...

Five minutes later they were laying under a tree with Hinata's head resting on Naruto's shoulder.

The blond marveled at all that had happened in the past years.

"I can't believe that so many things have happened. Sasuke leaving, Sakura going out with lee...

He cast a loving look down to her.

:Falling in love with you..."

She smiled and nuzzled her head into his shoulder as they watched the sun set, the light reflecting off their engagement rings.

Naruto spoke again.

"Hinata-chan?"

She looked up, pale eyes filled with so much love.

Love for him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you."

Her response was instantaneous.

"I love you too."


End file.
